Metal Mario 4Ever
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Metal Mario saga forces its way into existence because I couldn't be tasked to come up with something remotely original. Metal Mario is causing havoc in Mushroom City and all the other city based race courses, and now both Dry Bowser and Toadette must take action before trouble arises! Will the two do it, or will they need help from a certain someone to stop the metal moron?
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Mario 4Ever  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

_Extra Note: I got a bit lazy when I did the first draft. So I apologize in advance._

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the Mushroom City as Dry Bowser and Toadette were on the tallest skyscraper, looking out towards the eastern direction as they saw the Moonview Highway and Toad's Turnpike race courses, noticing all of the racers zipping around on them.

"You know what, DB?" Toadette remarked as she held her hands together, both her and Dry Bowser sitting on beach chairs as they were on the edge of the garden rooftop. "I wonder how many city race courses Mario Kart has."

"More than enough." Dry Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes, rolling his left skeletal hand around as he shook his head. "There's not much you can do with a city track, kid. Especially given that almost all of them look the same in the later Mario Kart games."

"Oh come on." Toadette remarked as she moved her hands around, nodding her head. "These cities can't be that much of racing course cliches! There's far more generic circuits, and Bowser Castles!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his boney chin with his left hand as he slowly nodded his head. "Humph. Well, kid, you do have quite a point. Maybe I was a bit too hard on-"

Dry Bowser could not finish his sentence as the entire skyscraper shook violently, with Dry Bowser and Toadette coming down as they quickly emerged out of the rubble, looking around to see what caused the quake as the entire city shook violently, with Toadette holding onto Dry Bowser as the skeletal reptile stood his ground, watching various more skyscrapers come down as he murmured.

"What the hell?" Dry Bowser remarked as he moved the rubble out of his way, looking around to see what caused the earthquake.

However, he was reduced to bones as a skyscraper toppled on him, with Toadette gasping as she placed her hands over her mouth. The perpetrator behind this heinous event was none other than the infamous living pallet swap, Metal Mario, who was back to causing mischief and chaos.

"Ha ha mwa! I'm a-back-a, and I'm going to cause real trouble!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he tapped his metallic fingertips together. "First New Bowser City, then Mushroom City, then every single metropolis in this kingdom, and then... the world! _Ha ha ha mwa!_"

Dry Bowser's skull bounced out of the wreck as he glared at Metal Mario, noticing the chrome plumber was several meters away from him and Toadette. "I should have known that you would be involved in this, you original character, donut steel..."

"Yes, and now-a, I'm going to give you a little something!" Metal Mario exclaimed as he kicked Dry Bowser's skull sky high into the dark, starry night sky. "Don't mess-a with this plumber-a!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser sighed as his skeletal skull continued spiraling high in the night sky, his eyes lowered. "I wonder if everyone noticed that the author lazily made this particular fanfic at night and then edited to actually stand out."

Dry Bowser's skull them went right through an Airbus A380 airplane that was heading towards the Sunshine Airport, causing it to slowly sink out of the cloudy sky as Dry Bowser's head fell into one of the various rivers amongst the grassy mountains.

"Typical." Dry Bowser stated as his entire skull went sinking in one of the rivers, plunging all the way to the bottom, noticing all the different kinds of Cheep Cheep fish circling around him as he sighed.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom City with Metal Mario, the creepy, evil steel pallet swap chuckled as he approached Toadette, who was squirming with fright as she whimpered.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt an innocent young girl, would you?" Toadette whimpered as she gulped.

Metal Mario smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Girl, you don't even know what I'm going to do with you." He then ran towards several skyscrapers nearby, jumping right through the steel exteriors as he proceeded to cause as much mayhem as possible, landing all the way back down from the tallest skyscrapers as all of the buildings collapsed on each other, smirking as he folded his chrome arms together. "Now, you were saying...?"

Toadette farted in fright as she screamed for help, trying to fly away as Metal Mario laughed, grabbing her by the pigtails.

"Ah ah ah! You didn't say the magic word!" Metal Mario stated with a sinister glare in his chrome eyes as he laughed diabolically, Toadette continuing to scream for help as she knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, the entirety of Mushroom City was destroyed, as well as the Moonview Highway and Toad's Turnpike as Metal Mario unleashed smaller, cosmic metal clones of himself to ensue massive damage, chuckling as he had carved a metal statue of himself on top of the ruins of the city, standing from the front edge of the metal statue's cap as he had Toadette tied up, his chrome arms crossed as he smirked, with Toadette continuing to struggle.

"Ugh! Just you wait until I break free!" Toadette exclaimed as she growled, quite annoyed as the rope was binding her greatly. "When Dry Bowser comes and frees me, you're gonna regret doing this!"

Metal Mario laughed as he turned to Toadette, moving his chrome arms around as he turned to Toadette. "He may try, kid, but I'll have you know that my fleshy counterpart can beat his fleshy counterpart every time! He doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"...Even though he beat you twice." Toadette remarked with a smirk.

Metal Mario growled as he folded his metallic arms together. "Bah, bah! You're more annoying than that Space Peach!"

"She has a name, you know." Toadette commented as Metal Mario continued ignoring her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dry Bowser's body left the destroyed city as he was by the river, spotting his skull resting on the river's seaboard as he jumped into the water. He later resurfaced, placing his skull back on his skeletal body as he shook his head.

"I believe it's time to pay a visit to Metal Mario and give him what he deserves..." Dry Bowser remarked as he turned around, heading towards the eastern direction as he marched on.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Mario continued looking over the ruins as he laughed, his chrome hands on his hip. "Ha! Ha! Ha! No one can stop me now!"  
Toadette growled as she puffed her face cheeks. "Dry Bowser will find a way! He always finds a way!"

"Oh shut your pie hole." Metal Mario remarked as he pointed at Toadette.

Suddenly several black Bullet Bills zipped around the statue of Metal Mario, with the chrome plumber genuinely confused as the Bullet Bills suddenly attacked him.

Metal Mario growled as Toadette was freed by Dry Bowser's skeletal hands, of which were separated from his body as Toadette cheered, catching Metal Mario's attention.

"What!? How did you get free?" Metal Mario gawked as he swatted at the Bullet Bills like flies.

It was then that a huge shadow was casted over Metal Mario, causing him to look up as Dry Bowser body slammed him, paralyzing him in the process. Dry Bowser then stood up as he had his boney hands reunite with his skeletal body, with Toadette rushing over to hug Dry Bowser.

"Oh DB, I knew that you would find a way!" Toadette exclaimed as she glanced at Dry Bowser, smiling widely. "How were you able to find me?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he pointed at the Bullet Bills above. "Luckily I managed to contact some of the Koopa Kingdom's fleet of Bullet Bills, and I was able to use them. They definitely come in handy."

It was then that Dry Bowser picked up Toadette and jumped off the statue, landing on a Banzai Bill that headed towards the northern direction as a giant King Bill approached the statue, blowing it up and sending the paralyzed Metal Mario high into the night sky.

"Curse you, Dry Bowser! I'll be back!" Metal Mario growled as he went blasting off again, disappearing like a twinkle in the sky. "_I'll always haunt you...!_"

**THE END**


End file.
